The Courage of Eight
by anon321
Summary: The Sequel to the Fall of Five: With the garde diminishing they can only hope to reunite once more. But amidst the chaos, another is taken and with the mogodorians ready to begin their invasion, the danger is greater than ever.


**So , this is my sequel to the Fall of Five. **

**I loved Fives character, even though he is a traitor, because I want to know more, and he's a welcome change from the perfect Loric. It was a shame about eight though.**

**I'm doing this story in only Sarah's POV but if enough of you say otherwise, I'll add in another viewpoint. I am going to keep with Sarah as much as possible because it's not very common.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to know your suggestions for improvement as well as any ideas for the story.**

**So please, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Malcolm and I run through the doors of the John Hancock Centre through the clusters of policeman. They barely give us a second glance, assuming that we live in one of the other appartments. Instead, they remain standing at any possible exit, waiting for John.

"We need to split up." Sam points out. "If we're being followed then that's the best chance we have."

I nod and Sam turns around. "Good luck." I add in a whisper, careful not to attract any attention, and stare as Sam hurries off. I spin on my heel, and walk off. My breaths shallow, I try to calm myself but in truth I'm surprised that I'm not a quivering wreck. Just a few months ago, I could never have imagined such destruction and fear. But in more ways than one, I'm glad. I met John for one thing.

I turn into an alleyway, not really sure of where I'm going. I assume that I'm heading in the right direction. Big mistake. Two pale-skinned mogodorians block my path. I reach into my waist band for my gun but there's nothing there. I'm sure that I put it in there and as I fumble around for a possible weapon the mogodorians start to laugh, they're sharpened teeth catching the light. Before I can run, there's a bullet in my chest and I wobble uncontrollably as the world fades to black.

My mind is still spinning when I wake up, my eyesight still blurry. I move to get up but my legs collapse and I end up throwing up on the cool stone floor. My eyes flood with tears and I slide away, worried that the smell of my vomit will encourage some more. I back into the damp walls, letting the icy water relax the pain.

The door opens with an uncomfortable screech that is amplified by the tiny room. I clutch my ears but the sound is short and my arms are torn away by two soldiers who stroll in, leaving my feet scraping along the floor as I'm dragged to a more conventional prison cell with a large red bucket and a thin covering of hay which I correctly assume is the bed. There's a small square of bars on the door but I can see that its designed for the much taller enemy.

They drop me at the entrance. I'm still spread out and as they inject another set of chemicals into my arm I convulse slightly but after the initial shock, the pain wears off surprisingly quickly. They clamp the door shut leaving me in a darkness from which I'm unlikely to leave.

As my mind starts to clear, I think of John and his promise to keep me safe and suddenly it's him that I hate - not the mogodorians. _I musn't think like that._I tell myself. Yet I can't help it. I dont know how, or why, but I feel an uncontrollable anger at the garde. _No, Sarah. Stop it. Stop it._

"Stop it." I scream at the empty room. At myself. "Stop this." I repeat quiter. My mouth continues to say the words but no sound comes out as I curl myself into a tight ball and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Feet pounding on the concrete ground, I swear. Blood drips from my legs and only now do I notice the barbed wire that I have just trodden through. My breaths are shallow and even at the distance I'm covering, I'm not going to make it. They're just stronger. And I'm just one girl against a small army of the most ruthless killers in the universe.

"Fair played." I spin slowly. Already surrounded, I have no choice but to surrender.

"You will not be escaping again, Miss Hart. I can promise you that." The leader steps forward and raises his gun.

"Sure I won't." I chuckle nervously but they're right. There's no escape from where I'm going.

"I have one more question before I shoot you." The mogodorian tilts his head slowly.

"How did I get out?" I finish for him. I present a cool exterior but I couldn't be more scared."That's for me to know and you to never find out." If I'm going to die, I will be as annoying and infuriating as possible.

"Come on. Humour me." I stay completely skin and stare at him. "Of course torture isn't out of the question." He's got me there. Sighing, I take a step forward.

"It was easy once I'd memorised the guard changes. Some of your soldiers say the numbers when they type them into the key pad. After that I just had to slide my hair grip through the gaps in the doors and press them with enough force. I then just snuck past your guards and blended in with the group of prisoners who were marching past at the time."

He looks impressed but the look goes more easily than it came before raising the gun and pointing it in my direction. I try to think of a witty comment so I have some effect but due to being frozen with fear, I just stand still. So much for escaping.

5...

The mogodorian smiles.

4...

I squeeze my eyes shut.

3...

The gun is loaded.

2...

I steady myself on the ground, waiting for the inevitable blow.

1...

* * *

My head is still in agony but the vision is stuck in my memory. The atmosphere still so vivid, the heat searing into my skin and the pain still shooting through my leg. I can't be sure whether the dream was a making of my own or a creation of the mogodorians but the message remains the same. Clear, simple and unforgettable: I cannot escape.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'll try to update regularly (if people actually read it) although I am quite busy. Once a week will probably be my target.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
